Paul Christie (voice actor)
| birth_place = Manhattan, New York, U.S. | other_names = Paul Christy | known for = Stick Stickly Moose A. Moose Louie the Lizard | occupation = Voice actor, artist, writer, narrator, comedian | yearsactive = 1970s-present | spouse = | agent =CESD Talent | website = |}} Paul Anthony Christie (born 1951) is an American voice actor. He was born and raised in Manhattan. Christie has worked as an artist, writer, narrator, and comedian, and voice actor. In the 1970s Christie was a contributing editor for Crawdaddy magazine. In the 1980s he performed stand up in and around New York and was a founding member of the improvisational group The House Band. His graphic artwork was well known in New York through Kid Christie, the company he co-founded with Theresa Fiorentino. As a writer Christie co-wrote the Meat Loaf albums Midnight at the Lost and Found, and Blind Before I Stop. He is probably best known over the past 35 years as a voice artist. Over his career Christie has done thousands of commercials for clients including Chrysler, Dominoes, Pontiac, Canon, Calvin Klein, and voiced "Louie the Lizard" for Budweiser. Christie created the character of Vinnie, the wise guy panda, for Fox's Biscuits in England and Zook for CTW's "Zook and Allison". Some other well known roles include Carr in Adult Swim's "Stroker and Hoop", and the handsome Ram in Disney's "Brother Bear". As a narrator Christie has worked for Discovery, the Nature series on PBS, A&E, History, Biography, and others. For Nature, his credits include the six-part series "Deep Jungle", as well as "Owl Power", "Killers in Eden", and "Can Animals Predict Disaster" among others. Presently he narrates both the Discovery series "Gold Rush" and "Dual Survival". In the 1990s Christie voiced Stick Stickly for Nick's "Nick in the Afternoon", created by Agi Fodor and Karen Kufflick. On Nick Jr. (formerly Noggin) Christie voiced Moose A. Moose from April 7, 2003 through March 1, 2012, and voiced the Nick app. Christie was also the New York president of the Screen Actors Guild from 2003-2007. During that same time frame he also served as the 2nd national vice president of the guild. He served on the board of directors from 2000-2009. Filmography Television * 1992 - Square One TV - Zook (3 episodes) * 1995–present - Nick in the Afternoon - Stick Stickly (voice) * 2003–2012 - Moose and Zee - Moose A. Moose (voice) * 2004–2005 - Stroker & Hoop - C.A.R.R. (voice, 13 episodes) * 2005 - Saturday Night Live (2 episodes) * 2008 - Click and Clack's As the Wrench Turns - Antique Roadkill host/Jerry the first caller (voice, 4 episodes) * 2010–2016 - Dual Survival - Narrator (84 episodes) * 2010–present - Gold Rush - Narrator * 2018 - Our Cartoon President - Jim Mattis (voice) Film * 1982 - Girls Nite Out - Dancer * 1996 - The Weinerville Election Special: From Washington, D.C. - Stick Stickly (voice) * 2001 - Osmosis Jones - Dan Matter and Germ (voice) * 2003 - Brother Bear - Ram #1 (voice) Video games * 1996 - Nickelodeon 3D Movie Maker - Stick Stickly * 2003 - Max Payne 2: The Fall of Max Payne - Godfather * 2003 - Brother Bear - Ram #2 * 2004 - Def Jam: Fight for NY - Jervis * 2006 - Def Jam Fight for NY: The Takeover - Jervis * 2010 - Alan Wake - Paul Randolph, Rudolf Lane * 2011 - Homefront - Other * 1997–2000, voice of Louie the Lizard from the "Budweiser Lizards" commercials. * 2003–present, voice of Moose A. Moose, host of the Noggin/Nick Jr. channel. * 1995–present: reprised his role as Stick Stickly for ''The '90s Are All That "U Pick" segments Friday nights. Category:Living people Category:Male actors from New York City Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Jewish American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:People from Manhattan Category:1951 births